Humans and animals alike need to maintain oral hygiene. Animals, namely domesticated animals and pets, routinely suffer from various oral hygiene issues due to genetics, diet, living conditions, or any combination of the three. Cats and dogs are typically treated by a veterinarian for various oral hygiene issues, but owners typically have little tendency to assist with oral hygiene issues.
Presently available toothbrushes are typically designed for humans, and/or are not well proportioned or otherwise suited for use in pets, such as cats, dogs, or other domesticated animals. The brushes are often too large, have too many bristles, have excessively stiff bristles, or do not provide proper articulation to function in the mouth of an animal.
Additionally, due to the use of various orthodontics and natural variations in the jaw and tooth orientation of humans, known toothbrushes do not provide effective cleaning capabilities to provide desired oral hygiene. Certain devices, such as orthodontic braces, can contribute to plaque buildup by trapping food in and around the braces, which allows dental plaque to easily accumulate. Conventional toothbrushes are not adapted to properly clean all areas of the teeth of a user with braces, and in particular have trouble reaching and cleaning regions of the teeth between the brackets and gum line or gingival region, in large part because the brackets themselves obstruct this region. The heads of conventional toothbrushes are also not adapted to adequately and comfortably fit into the oral vestibule in order to access these areas if the toothbrush needs to bypass orthodontic appliances.